Alone
by Purwpul
Summary: Do you really love her?" "Yeah, Zi, I really do." Tony loves another women, while Ziva's pregnat with their baby. What happens when she runs away? Will they ever see her again? Tiva! And some McAbby in later chapters First Fanfic! T for language
1. I Can't

**Disclaimer: I dont not own NCIS, sadly:(**

**Authors note: I'm new to this, critism is welcome, ideas are also welcome. Flashbacks are from Ziva's POV. May be a little out of character.**

"Do you really love her?"

"Yeah, Zi, I really do."

After those words, before Anthony DiNozzo could say anything else, Ziva David was out the door. She walked down the hall, out the front door, and then started walking…away. She doesn't know where she's going, but she's going there. She's going away from Tony, away from his apartment, and away from the memories.

* * *

"Zee-vah, pick up, God damn it!" Tony yelled to himself. This was the eighth time he's tried to call her in the past two hours. Now, he was getting worried. It kept going straight to voicemail.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to find her myself," he said as he picked up his keys and headed for the door.

* * *

"Gosh, what am I doing?" Ziva wondered, "Where am I going?"

The exotic beauty was walking by the park, arms crossed upon her chest. She sat down on a swing and started to think. Thinking about Tony, about Tony's girlfriend Sarah, about…the baby. Their baby. Hers and Tony's baby.

_-Flashback-_

_"Tony, I'm sorry about Jeanne," Ziva said quietly. She had come to Tony's apartment to see if he was alright. Of course he was, he was drunk._

_"It's alright Zi," he spoke slurring his words. "She wasn't right for me anyways." He was sitting on his bed, beer in hand. Ziva, sitting next to him, grabbed his __left hand into hers. He turned to look at her._

"_Well, who is the right one for you, Tony?" She asked gazing into his emerald green eyes._

"_You," he said seriously. He leaned in slowly and kissed her. She started unbuttoning his shirt, and he started lifting up hers._

_-End Flashback-_

She remembered him coming into work the next day, not remembering what happened. She had wondered if he meant what he said about her being the right one for him. She had decided not to ask.

Two weeks later from that night, Tony had started to get serious with Sarah.

One month later from that night Ziva found out that she was pregnant. When she found out she wanted to tell Tony, but didn't want to hurt his and Sarah's relationship. She loved him, and wanted him to be happy.

* * *

"Ziva, if you're in there, I'm sorry, I just wanna talk to you," Tony said knocking on Ziva's apartment door. Still no answer. He went back out to his car, got a pen and paper and started to write:

_**Z, **_

_**I'm sorry, I meant what I said, but you wouldn't let me finish. I love Sarah, but I love you more, I've always loved you Ziva. Forgive me. Call me when you get this, please.**_

_**Love Always,**_

**T**

He went back inside and slid it under her door.

_

* * *

_

-Flashback-

_She had just gotten out of the elevator, when she decided she couldn't do it, couldn't tell him. _

_"Ziva?" she heard a voice behind her call._

_'Damn,' she thought._

_"Yes?" she turned to see Tony talking on the phone._

_"Um, let me call you back hon. Yep. Uhhu. Love you too, bye." He shut his phone. "Did you want to come in?"_

_Ziva nodded and walked towards him, into his apartment._

_"Was that Sarah?" she asked curiously._

_"Yeah, she wanted to know what we were doing for breakfast in the morning."_

_"Oh," Ziva said, "Tony?" she paused. "Do you really love her?"_

_Tony just looked at her for a moment before answering. "Yeah, Zi, I really do."_

_She turned around, and walked out the door. _

_'I really can't tell him now,' she thought. 'He doesn't want me, he doesn't wasn't us.'_

_-End Flashback-_


	2. Gone

**Disclaimer: I still do not own NCIS**

**Authors Note: My teacher told me I'm comma obsessed and use them to much, if I do and it bothers you, I apologize.**

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yells as Tony gets off the elevator. He's late, again.

"Yes Boss," Tony said, thinking of the worst. More paper work, a super headslap, being fired, were all going through Tony's head when he woke up late this morning.

"Have you heard from Ziva?" Gibbs asks.

"No, not since yesterday," Tony said relieved, thinking back to last night. 'What was I thinking?' he thought to himself.

"She's not answering any of her phones Boss," McGee said.

"Well…it's not the first time she's been late to work, right Boss?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Find her!" Gibbs said pointing to Tony then to McGee.

"Yes Boss," they said simultaneously.

McGee and Tony grabbed their gear and hurried towards the elevator.

"You think she's alright, right Probie?" DiNozzo asked once the doors shut.

"I hope so Tony, she seemed pretty upset yesterday."

'Yeah,' Tony thought, 'wonder why.'

Tony and McGee arrived outside Ziva's apartment 15 minutes later.

"Her car's not here," McGee noticed.

"Let's go," Tony said.

"Ziva, are you in there? We're worried about you," McGee said pounding on her door. Nothing.

"Here, I'll pick the lock," Tony said. Two minutes later they open up her door, all the pictures that once hung on the wall are gone. The one of her and Tony at the NCIS Christmas party still hung on the wall. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

"Tony," McGee calls from the kitchen. "There's a note for you."

Tony walks into the kitchen and sees the note he wrote to Ziva, unopened, on the counter. Next to it there's an envelope in Ziva's handwriting, his name written neatly at the top.

'Should I open it?' he wonders. 'She didn't open mine.' He pulls back the flap, shocked at what he sees.

_**Tony,**_

_**I am sorry about leaving without any warning. I am going to start a new rent on life.**_

Tony laughed, "it's a new lease on life Ziva."

_**I wanted you to know, that I love you Anthony DiNozzo, and I always have. I did not read your note, I did not want to get hurt again. Do not try to find me, please.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Your Ninja, Ziva**_

A tear slid down his face, and for the first time in Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. life, he cried over a women.

Ziva, Ziva David the love of his life has left, and he doesn't know where. Where she's at or where she's going.

'God Ziva, why didn't you tell me?' Tony wondered.

McGee who was reading over his shoulder said, "I'm sorry Tony," he paused, "I'll call Gibbs."

McGee left the room to leave Tony to his thoughts. 'She left, she loves me, and she left. God, what did I do wrong? Oh, Ziva.'


	3. Aba

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**Author's Note: Sorry I've been late uploading, I've been trying to rewrite this chapter. I've had it set five years in the future for a year at least, and I can't picture it any other way. Sorry if I'm disappointing you, everyone who wanted a long story, with this. I hate it when I start good stories then they don't turn out the way I want. If that's happening to you, I apologize. **

**Warning: This is a very fluffy chapter(:**

_-Five Years Later-_

"Talia Abigail! Quit running" Ziva yelled breathlessly.

"Aunt Jenny," Tali said point towards the stairs. They were in the NCIS headquarters and director Shepard was walking down the stairs.

"Yes, that is where Aunt Jenny is," Ziva said, "but she will wait for us." She said running after her four year old daughter. She stopped in her tracks, and looked at her old desk, nothing had moved. 'Strange,' she thought. No one was there, Jen had told her Gibbs and his team had a case and shouldn't be back for a while.

"Hello Tali," Jen said coming down the stairs and picking her up. "How old are you now?"

"Four," Tali said holding up four fingers.

"And a cute one," Jenny said tickling her.

Tali started squealing, that's when Ziva realized she'd been staring at Tony's desk.

"They'll be back soon, if you wanted to stay," Jen said walking towards Ziva, interrupting her thoughts. "He wouldn't let anyone touch your desk," she said, like she had been reading Ziva's mind.

Ziva nodded and sat down at her former desk.

-Ding- The elevator sounded.

"Really Probie? You've never seen Top Gun? Come on, it's a classic. Goose? Maverick?"

"Never, Tony" McGee said, sorry that he'd brought this up.

"I feel the need, the need for speed. You know who said that Probie? Maverick. You should really watch it."

"Tony! I don't car…Ziva?" McGee said stopping where he was.

"Ziva?" Tony asked confused. "What does Ziva have to do with Top Gun?"

McGee couldn't say anything he just started mumbling then pointed. Tony then looked up.

"Ziva?" Tony asked again, this time to the brunette sitting in Ziva's chair. She turned around.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled excitedly dropping his gear and running to her. She stood up and ran into his arms. Gosh, she'd missed him.

"Ima?" Tali said squirming out of Jenny's arms. Jenny set her down and Tali ran to her mom. "Aba?" she asked her pointing to Tony, who was still staring at Ziva.

"Aba?" he said confused. He looked down to see a girl no older that the age of five. She looked up at him with green, emerald, eyes. His eyes. "Aba?" he asked, this time to Ziva.

"Aba," she said nodding, not knowing whether he was angry, happy, sad, or excited. He smiled and crouched down by Tali. "Aba," he said confirming her question. He picked her up and twirled her around, she started laughing, and his smile got bigger.

"Aba!" she said excitedly wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

-Ding-

"McGee! Why are you just standing there? Get back to work…Ziver?"

"Hello, Gibbs," she said walking towards him.

He hugged her, wondering whether she was real or not. She's like a daughter to him. When she left he felt like he'd lost Kelly all over again.

"I've missed you, Ziver,"

"I missed you too Gibbs," she replied. She let go of him finally. "I think I should go see Abby soon. Tony," she turned towards him. She smiled he was holding Tali close, talking to Jen. "Will you be alright with her?" she questioned.

"Of course, she's a princess, she's my princess."

**Author's Note: I know this might be really OOC for Tony, but it might not be. I also thought of him being rude, not talking to Ziva when he saw her, and ignoring Tali, but decided he wasn't like that. He will go off on her a little bit eventually but not in the office.**


	4. Tim?

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but I'm jealous of those who do.**

Ziva smiled at the site of Tony and Tali together.

She turned towards Tim, "Hello McGee."

"Ziva," he said finally moving to hug her. "We missed you, you know. Tony wouldn't let anyone go near your desk. He actually cried when you left," he said rambling on.

"McGee," Ziva interrupted, "you sound like you've spent the last few years only talking to Abby. I have to go see her, how about you ride down with me and tell me everything then."

"Okay," McGee said, "anyways, we had this case where Gibbs got really ticked off because the best friend said she killed him, but then the whole town said they killed him. Turns out they did! So then…" McGee trailed off as they got into the elevator.

"Oh, and there's another thing you should know," McGee said, "Abby…"

"Is Pregnant!" Ziva yelled in surprise as she walked into Abby's lab.

"Ziva? !" she said quickly, then went on to give Ziva her trademark hug. "When? How? Where? What? Ohhhh My Gosh!"

"One question for you first Abby. Who is the father?" Ziva asked confused.

"My husband," Abby said. It was then that Ziva noticed the gold band on Abby's finger. "Timmy," she said with a smile.

"Husband?" Ziva questioned turning to McGee. "You forgot to mention that little detail Tim." She paused to think, "ha, I was right, you have spent the last few years with Abby, no wonder you were talking so fast."

"Heh, Yeah," McGee said shyly.

"So tell me where you went, what happened, what Tony did to make you leave! I need details, I've been in the dark for five years!" Abby said excitedly.

"Okay, well I went to Tel Aviv to be with my Aunt Nettie before she died. I also wanted my family to see Tali before I came back. I wanted to start a new lif…" Ziva said before Abby interrupted.

"Wait! Who's Tali?"

"My four year old daughter," Ziva said quietly.

"Your daughter? You have a daughter! Aw, Timmy, I want a daughter," Abby said turning to Tim.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you can't choose."

"So then…" Ziva tired to start again.

"Wait again! You can't tell me you have a daughter, then not say anything else about her."

"What would you like me to say Abby?"

"Well, who's the father? When's her birthday? Is that why you left?" Abby asked looking over to Ziva. The look on Ziva's face was the answer to Abby's last question. "That _is _why you left! Ziva! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Abby, I found out and decided I couldn't tell the father and decided to leave. Her birthday is on June 18, 2008."

"So who's the father?" Abby asked again.

"…Tony," Ziva said quietly. She knew Abby would not be happy that she didn't tell her that she had slept with Tony.

"Tony? As in DiNozzo? Tony? Timmy, you need to leave!" the hormonal Abby stated.

To Ziva's shock McGee left without saying another word. He even shut the door as he left. 'He is probably going to listen in anyways,' Ziva thought.

"You slept with Tony and didn't tell me? Oh My Gosh! Gibbs and I totally won the pool! Timmy you owe us $500," Abby said excitedly.

McGee groaned from outside the door. "Tony said they didn't!" he yelled through the door.

"He was drunk McGee, I did not think he would remember, he obviously didn't," Ziva said loudly to McGee on the outside of the door.

"Ha! Lets go find Gibbs! I want to see Tali too," Abby said.


	5. Abby!

**Disclaimer: I still do not own NCIS, nor Tarzan(: I do own a journal, and a calendar….but if you take those away, I'll never finish!**

**Author's Note: I know! It's been forever. But it was basketball season, then track started a week before basketball ended, and by the time track was over…it was summer! And I totally lost track of the story and where I wanted it to go. I still don't know where I want this to go…but I'll just play it by ear. And hopefully finish it…hopefully.**

-Ding-

"Aweee!" Abby yelled running towards Tony's desk.

Tony, who was sitting with Tali on his lap coloring, looked up when her heard Abby yell. He put Tali on his chair, and went to hug Abby.

"I get an, aweee? I feel so loved," he said sarcastically, blocking her path to Tali.

"Dinozzo, move!" She yelled before head slapping him.

"Ow!"

"Ohh, suck it up Dinozzo!" She bent down to where Tali was, "well, aren't you just a little cutie? Hi, Tali, I'm your Aunt Abby."

"Abby," Tali says pointing her small fingers towards herself.

"No, Abby," Abby says taking Tali's hand and pointing it to herself."

"No, Abby," Tali says pointing back to herself.

"Does this remind anyone else of Tarzan?" Tony questioned. This time it was Gibbs' turn to head slap him. "Yeah, nope, me either, Boss," Tony said to the group that surrounded him.

Abby looks towards the five watching them, "Ziva, I hate to break it to you…but she's got a Dinozzo brain."

"Hey!"

"No, Abby," Ziva said laughing after Abby's last statement. "I think she is referring to her middle name, Abigail."

"Awee. You named you daughter after me?" She gets up and hugs Ziva as close as she can get with her swollen stomach, then she begins to cry.

Ziva looks at McGee with a horrified look, thinking something is totally wrong.

'Hormones,' he mouths.

'Oh.'

"Yes, I named her after you, you are one of my best friends."

"So why Tali? McGee asks.

"Oh, um," Ziva stutters and looks at Tony with pleading eyes.

"Tony was the only one she had told about Tali. Gibbs, her father like figure, didn't even know.

Tony interrupted her thoughts by saying, "because Tali means 'dew', when Ziva and I first kissed it was drizzling out."

"And she told you all this, in the thirty minutes she's been here? And the five she's been with you Tony?" Jenny asked curiously.

Tony just shrugged it off, he thought it was a good answer.

"Yeah, just tell us the real reason," Abby whined.

Gibbs thought back to when he and Shannon were looking through baby books for names.

_-flashback-_

"_Jethro! We are not naming our daughter Kallie! You know I don't like that name," Shannon said hitting him playfully on the arm._

"_Well, yeah, that's why I suggested it! But I don't think it's that bad! Here!" Gibbs points to a name on the page, "how about Keely?" he asked jokingly._

"_How about Kelly?" Shannon asked. "Look, it even means war, sounds like it describes out life. Just one big war, and one annoying Marine in the war," she said a smile tugging at her lips._

_He smirked at her, "Okay, Kelly it is."_

_-flashback-_

Gibbs smiled at the memory, but was then pulled back to earth when he heard Ziva said she'd rather not tell.

He looked at her, and saw her pleading with Dinozzo to do something, tears, forming in her eyes.

"Hey! Wait, don't certain people owe me and Abs money?" Gibbs said looking at a grinning Abby and a disgruntled director and McGee.

"Money? For what?" Tony asked.

"They had a pool going for years over whether we slept together or not," Ziva told him.

"Wait! I'm a part of this….I want half the money."

"No way, Dinozzo!" Gibbs said glaring.

"Heh, alright Boss," he said pulling Ziva in front of him as a shield from…the steel gaze.

**Author's Note 2: I would also like to say that if your name is Kallie, or Callie, or Keely, I don't have a problem with them. My childhood best friend was actually Callie. I decided that I think Gibbs and Shannon would have playfully joked about it, and then gotten serious about it. Like so ^^ So Keely and Kallie mixed created Kelly, and it just happens to mean war…ironic…right?(: And I know it was short...but they're always short. And I still don't know where I want this to go, you could tell me if you'd like. Just click that little review button.(:**


End file.
